Maidsama Meet Skip Beat!
by minamishiho
Summary: Misaki merasa sedih karena Usui tidak bisa merayakan tahun baru bersamanya. Kyoko menyeret Kanae ke sebuah kafe rekomendasi Maria untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya yang tertunda. Mereka bertemu di Maid Latte tanpa tahu malam itu akan jadi malam yang tak terduga. Ren X Kyoko, Usui X Misaki.
1. Chapter 1: First Meeting

**Maid-sama Meet Skip Beat!**

_Disclaimer: Maid-sama dan Skip Beat! bukanlah punya sama melainkan punya Hiro Fujiwara dan Yoshiki Nakamura sensei._

* * *

**Chapter 1: First Meeting**

"Beritahu aku sekali lagi kenapa kita ada di sini sekarang?"

Kanae Kotonami bertanya dengan urat nadi berdenyut di dahinya sementara Kyoko Mogami, sahabatnya, menatapnya dengan ekspresi bersalah bercampur antusias. "Karena, Moko-san, Maria-chan memberitahuku bahwa ada kafe yang maniiiis sekali di dekat sini!" seru Kyoko. Matanya berbinar-binar gembira namun ekspresi tidak senang Kanae tak berubah.

"Biar kutebak, kafe itu jenis yang memiliki aura _moe _dan menghidangkan bermacam jenis makanan manis. Benar begitu?"

"Benar!"

"Dengan suasana feminin yang disukai pria maupun wanita?"

"Iya!"

"Dan dilayani oleh para pelayan wanita yang memakai pakaian berenda dan semacamnya?"

"Benar sekali, Moko-san! Kenapa kau bisa tahu?"

Kanae menatap Kyoko dengan aura gelap menguar dari seluruh tubuhnya sebelum berbalik memunggungi gadis itu. "Aku pulang," ujarnya dengan nada datar. Kyoko tersentak dan buru-buru menarik ujung blus birunya.

"Eh? Kenapaaa?" ratapnya sambil berurai air mata. Si gadis berambut hitam panjang berbalik dan mengebor mata keemasan sahabatnya yang sedang menangis itu dengan sorot yang nyaris bisa membunuh.

"Kenapa, kau tanya padaku? Karena aku tidak suka makanan manis! Karena aku tidak suka suasana yang manis! Dan karena aku tidak suka pakaian berenda yang manis!" teriaknya dalam satu helaan napas, membuat Kyoko berkerut ketakutan.

"Ta, tapi waktu itu kita pernah makan es krim bersama kan? Dan waktu di pesta Maria-chan, kau juga makan banyak kue..."

"Karena itu aku tidak suka!" Kanae bertambah marah mengingat _dosa-dosanya _saat itu. "Kau tahu berapa lama waktu yang kubutuhkan untuk membakar lemak-lemak karena es krim dan kue-kue itu? Aku bahkan tidak berani menelan apapun selain air putih selama berhari-hari!" kenangnya sambil bergidik ngeri. Kyoko membayangkan penderitaan Kanae saat itu dan meringis dalam hati. _Ah, benar-benar sesuai dengan sifat perfeksionis Moko-san, _batinnya.

Tapi bukan Kyoko Mogami namanya kalau menyerah begitu saja. "Tapi Moko-san, hari ini kan kita akan merayakan hari ulang tahunku. Kau sudah bilang akan mengabulkan apapun sebagai ganti hadiah ulang tahun."

Kanae terdiam mendengar hal itu. Dia ingat sudah berjanji – karena ratapan tanpa henti Kyoko selama berminggu-minggu – bahwa dia akan mengabulkan apapun yang Kyoko minta sebagai ganti tidak bisa datang di pesta ulang tahun sederhana di Darumaya tanggal 25 Desember karena pekerjaan. Kebetulan belum lama ini Maria memberitahu Kyoko bahwa ada kafe manis di kota sebelah dan Kyoko meminta Kanae untuk ikut ke sana bersamanya.

Akhirnya Kanae menghela napas panjang, menyerah. "Baiklah. Lalu di mana kafe sialan itu?" Jelas walau pasrah, dia tetap tidak menyukai ide pergi ke tempat manapun yang punya embel-embel 'manis.' Kyoko yang sudah biasa dengan_ mood _buruk sahabatnya tidak menanggapi komentar pedas barusan dan sibuk mengamati peta yang diberikan Maria padanya.

"Eh, dari stasiun ini kira-kira..."

.

.

.

"Selamat datang, tuan!"

Hari ini Maid Latte lebih ramai dari biasanya. Mungkin karena hari ini adalah malam tahun baru? Semua pelayan kafe datang hari ini, tidak terkecuali Ayuzawa Misaki.

"Maaf Misa-chan, padahal hari ini malam tahun baru," gumam Satsuki saat Misaki pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil pesanan. Misaki tersenyum sambil mengibaskan tangannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, manajer," jawabnya tapi ekspresi bersalah Satsuki tetap sama seperti sebelumnya.

"Tapi kau dan Usui-kun pasti sudah punya rencana kencan, kan?"

Misaki tersentak kaget mendengar pertanyaan itu. "Eh, itu... sebenarnya tidak ada," jawabnya sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan rasa tidak enaknya. Satsuki menutup mulutnya mendengar jawaban tak terduga itu.

"Ah, maafkan aku, Misa-chan."

"Tidak apa-apa,manajer. Lagipula aku mengerti kok kalau belakangan ini dia sangat sibuk," _karena masalah keluarganya dan lain-lain, _tambah Misaki dalam hati. Tiba-tiba saja ekspresi Satsuki berubah menjadi kesal.

"Usui-kun bodoh! Masa' dia meninggalkan pacarnya yang manis ini di malam tahun baru!"

Wajah Misaki memerah karena malu. "Ma, manis? Aku sama sekali tidak..."

Satsuki memekik girang melihat wajah malu-malu Misaki. "Kau memang manis sekali, Misa-chan! Tak heran Usui-kun begitu menyukaimu!"

"Aku tidak..."

Tapi sang manajer kafe sudah keburu melayang pergi dengan bunga-bunga _moe_ bermekaran di sekitarnya.

"... tidak manis," lanjut Misaki tidak pada siapa-siapa.

Misaki menghela napas panjang dan mengambil pesanan yang ditunggunya sambil melamun. Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya dia kecewa sekali saat Usui bilang bahwa mereka tidak bisa merayakan tahun baru karena ada acara keluarga. Diam-diam Misaki sudah menyiapkan rencana kencan malam tahun baru mereka. Sederhana saja sih, hanya makan kue (hasil latihannya selama berminggu-minggu) di apartemen Usui. Tapi intinya adalah, yang penting mereka berdua bersama-sama.

Tapi itu saja sepertinya tidak bisa.

Misaki memikirkan kue sponge yang saat ini ada di tasnya. Walau tahu sudah tidak ada gunanya tapi dia tidak bisa tidak membawa kue itu. Mungkin dia mengharap ada keajaiban yang membawa pemuda berambut madu itu datang ke mari malam ini, atau menjemputnya saat pulang nanti. _Yah, kalau dia tidak datang juga, aku akan mampir ke apartemennya saat pulang nanti dan meninggalkan kotak kue itu di depan pintu, _batinnya. Bagaimanapun juga dia ingin Usui memakan kue pertama yang dia buat seumur hidupnya.

Saat sedang berpikir begitu, pintu depan kafe terbuka. "Selamat datang tu... eh, nona-nona!" sambutnya saat melihat bahwa yang datang adalah dua orang gadis. Dilihat dari penampilan mereka sepertinya kedua orang itu usianya tidak jauh beda dengannya. Yang satu berambut pirang kecoklatan pendek dengan bola mata keemasan (_sama sepertiku_, Misaki menyadari, agak terkejut mendapati ada orang lain memiliki warna mata aneh yang sama dengannya) dan yang satu berambut hitam panjang berbola mata hitam dengan tubuh tinggi bagaikan model. Entah kenapa dua orang ini terlihat familier...

Si gadis berambut pendek menatap sekeliling kafe dengan mata berbinar-binar sementara temannya memasang ekspresi kesal. _Seperti dipaksa, _Misaki berspekulasi dalam hati. Dengan segera dia tersenyum dan membungkukkan badan. "Selamat datang di Maid Latte! Mari saya antar ke meja anda!" sapanya. Gadis yang sedang menatap sekeliling tersentak kaget dan balas membungkuk sopan kepadanya.

"Ah, mohon bantuannya," ujarnya. Temannya yang berambut hitam menyikut pinggangnya.

"Ngapain kau ikut-ikutan membungkuk juga, bodoh!"

"Ah, iya juga ya! Maaf, sudah kebiasaan!"

"Mou! Biar begitu juga kau harus lihat situasi dan kondisi juga, Kyoko Mogami!" omel si rambut hitam. _Kyoko Mogami? _ Misaki mengerutkan dahi mendengar nama yang sepertinya pernah dia dengar itu.

"Maaf, Moko-san!" ratap Kyoko sambil menundukkan kepala berkali-kali kepada gadis itu, yang saat ini wajahnya merah padam karena malu.

"Sudah kubilang hentikan!"

"Anu..."

Misaki buka suara dan membuat dua gadis di hadapannya kembali menatapnya. "Bagaimana kalau saya mengantar anda berdua ke meja dahulu?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum kaku. Kyoko dan Kanae baru sadar kalau mereka sedang membuat keributan dan, sambil menundukkan kepala, mengikuti Misaki menuju salah satu meja kafe yang kosong.

.

.

.

"Ren, bukannya itu Kyoko-chan?"

Saat ini Ren Tsuruga baru saja pulang dari acara _talk show_ malam tahun baru bersama – seperti biasa – manajernya Yashiro. Mereka berkendara melewati jalan yang biasanya tidak mereka lewati untuk menghindari seorang paparazi yang nekat ingin mendapatkan berita tentang Ren Tsuruga di malam tahun baru dan tanpa sengaja melewati kafe tempat Kyoko dan Kanae sekarang berada.

Sang aktor ternama menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk Yashiro dan terkejut melihat gadis yang sejak beberapa lama ini mengisi hatinya berada dalam sebuah kafe bersama sahabatnya, Kanae Kotonami. Mereka berdua terlihat sedang mengobrol dengan asyik. _Yah, setidaknya Kyoko sedang mengobrol dengan asyik sementara Kotonami-san terus memasang ekspresi yang jelas menunjukkan bahwa dia ingin secepatnya keluar dari tempat mereka berada sekarang, _batin Ren sambil tersenyum kecil.

Dia menghentikan mobil dan menatap Kyoko dengan tatapan rindu. Sudah beberapa minggu mereka berdua tidak bertemu, kira-kira sejak peran Heel bersaudara berakhir. Dia bahkan tidak bisa datang ke pesta ulang tahun kecil yang diadakan gadis itu di Darumaya karena pekerjaan.

Ren sangat, sangat merindukan gadis itu sekarang.

Dia menoleh ke arah manajernya dan berkata dengan serius. "Yashiro-san, boleh aku minta bantuanmu?"

Yashiro tersenyum penuh arti seolah sudah tahu apa yang akan dikatakan artis asuhannya padanya. "Tentu saja, Ren."

* * *

_A/N: Halo! minamishiho desu!_

_Ini crossover kedua gue dan entah kenapa Maid-sama lagi._

_Mind to RnR?_


	2. Chapter 2: Stunned

_**Maid-sama Meet Skip Beat!**_

_Disclaimer: Maid-sama dan Skip Beat! bukanlah punya saya melainkan punya Fujiwara Hiro sensei dan Yoshiki Nakamura sensei._

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Stunned**_

_Sementara itu di Maid Latte..._

"Parfait ini enak sekali!"

"Oh ya? Baguslah kalau begitu," tanggapnya dengan nada datar. Kyoko mengerucutkan bibir mendengar tanggapan barusan.

"Kau juga harus mencobanya, Moko-san!"

"Tidak, terima kasih," jawabnya segera. Sebenarnya sedari tadi dia sudah nyaris runtuh terhadap godaan cake, parfait, es krim, dan soda di hadapan mereka tapi kalau mengingat apa konsekuensi yang harus dia tanggung jika kalah dari godaan besar ini... dia tidak mau membayangkannya.

Kyoko memutuskan untuk berhenti membujuk sahabatnya dan menghabiskan makanannya sambil menatap sekeliling sekali lagi. _Kafe ini benar-benar manis! Aku tidak menyesal datang ke sini! _Pikirnya sambil tersenyum senang. Sebenarnya sebelumnya dia ragu begitu mendengar Maria menceritakan _maid cafe_ ini padanya. Tadinya dia pikir _maid cafe_ adalah kafe bersuasana mesum yang dipenuhi otaku ketinggalan jaman tapi gadis kecil itu membantah pendapat itu. _Maid cafe_, setidaknya yang dia sedang ceritakan, adalah tempat yang benar-benar manis. Dan ternyata benar. Selain interior dan makanannya yang manis, pelayanannya juga sangat sopan, seperti pelayanan di _ryokan. _Kyoko tersenyum senang mengingat dia dipanggil dengan sebutan _nona _dan mulai terhanyut ke dunianya sendiri saat mengkhayalkan dirinya sebagai seorang nona yang sedang makan di kafe dari negeri dongeng.

Di sisi lain kafe, Misaki sedang sibuk mencatat pesanan, ke dapur, mengantar pesanan, menyambut tamu, dan begitu seterusnya. Matanya mulai kabur karena rasa kantuk. Semalaman dia begadang untuk menyempurnakan kue yang dia buat untuk Usui walau tahu hari ini mereka tidak bisa bertemu. Hasilnya, saat ini matanya terasa berat sekali.

Dia nyaris saja terjatuh saat seseorang menangkap lengannya. "Nona maid! Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya seseorang dengan nada khawatir. Misaki mendapati bahwa yang menangkap lengannya adalah gadis berambut pendek coklat pirang yang tadi disambutnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Maafkan karena saya membuat nona repot," ujar Misaki sambil berjuang menahan kantuknya. Kyoko (_benar itu namanya tadi, kan?_ Misaki bertanya-tanya sendiri dalam hati) mengerutkan dahi sementara temannya menyipitkan mata. Jelas dua orang itu tidak percaya kepadanya. Setelah hening sejenak, Kyoko menatapnya serius sambil menepuk kursi kosong di sebelahnya.

"Duduklah di sini," ujarnya dengan nada memerintah. Misaki terkejut mendengarnya.

"Eh?"

"Bekerja sambil mengantuk itu tidak baik. Bisa membahayakan diri sendiri dan orang lain. Setelah istirahat sebentar, kau pasti akan segar kembali. Aku yakin manajermu tak akan keberatan."

Misaki hendak mencari alasan untuk menyangkal argumen barusan tapi kepalanya dipenuhi kabut kantuk yang tebal. Lagipula argumennya memang masuk akal. Setelah berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri sejenak dan mendapat persetujuan dari manajer yang ada di dekatnya lewat isyarat mata, Misaki duduk di kursi yang ditunjuk Kyoko. Si gadis berambut coklat pirang berseri-seri melihat maid itu menuruti ajakannya yang setengah memerintah sementara Kanae lagi-lagi memasang ekspresi pasrah. Lagipula dia juga khawatir melihat raut kelelahan di wajah pelayan kafe itu.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Kyoko sambil menopang dagu penuh minat.

"A, Ayuzawa Misaki," jawab Misaki yang bingung dengan pelanggan yang tiba-tiba mengajaknya ngobrol ini.

Kyoko sedang menatapnya lekat-lekat sampai membuat Misaki agak risih. _Kenapa sih orang ini? _Misaki bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

"Ukuran tubuhmu XX, XX,dan XX kan?"

Misaki dan Kanae nyaris terjengkang dari kursi mereka mendengar kata-kata Kyoko yang tiba-tiba barusan. "Ap, apa?" tanya Misaki, seolah tak mempercayai pendengarannya sendiri.

"Kau bicara apa, Kyoko Mogami?!"

Gadis berambut coklat pirang itu gelagapan menyadari kata-katanya yang tidak sopan barusan. "Ma, maaf! Begini... salah satu hobiku adalah membuat model pakaian dan sebagainya dan karena aku sangat menyukai segala sesuatu yang manis-manis, seperti seragam itu, tanpa sadar aku jadi..."

Misaki terbengong melihat gadis yang meracau di hadapannya dan tanpa sadar tertawa kecil. Kyoko dan Kanae menatapnya dengan tatapan bertanya. "Ah, maafkan aku. Nona begitu panik jadi tanpa sadar aku jadi..."

Dia berhenti bicara dan tiba-tiba saja mereka bertiga tertawa bersama-sama.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, Satsuki memperhatikan Misaki dari kejauhan. "Lihat, Honoka-chan! Misaki terlihat akrab sekali dengan dua pelanggan itu!" pekik sang manajer sambil menarik lengan baju Honoka. Sang maid berambut pendek yang biasanya suka menggoda anggota termuda Maid Latte itu ikut memperhatikan apa yang sedang dilihat Satsuki dan bersiul pelan.

"Wow. Tumben sekali dia terlihat santai dengan orang selain kita," komentarnya saat melihat Misaki yang asyik tertawa bersama dua orang gadis yang duduk dengannya. "Bahkan dia tak pernah terlihat seceria itu saat bersama kita," lanjutnya dengan sedikit nada cemburu. Satsuki nyengir lebar melihat kecemburuan Honoka. Ternyata walau mulutnya tajam, dia juga sayang pada gadis berambut hitam yang sudah bagaikan adik para anggota Maid Latte lainnya itu. Honoka yang kesal sekaligus malu melihat cengiran Satsuki memutuskan untuk kembali ke dapur dan mengurus pesanan sebelum wanita setengah baya yang terlihat awet muda itu meledeknya secara verbal.

Satsuki kembali mengamati Misaki dan teman-teman barunya sebelum bunyi ponsel terdengar dari salah satu meja dekat konter. _Bukannya ini ponsel Misa-chan?_ Pikirnya. _Tumben sekali dia begitu ceroboh meninggalkan ponselnya di tempat seperti ini..._

Satsuki memutuskan untuk memegang ponsel itu agar aman sebelum memberikannya pada misaki nanti dan mengabaikan deringnya tapi ponsel itu terus berdering. Berpikir mungkin ini telepon darurat, Satsuki akhirnya memutuskan untuk menjawab panggilan itu.

"Halo?"

"_... Manajer?"_

"Suara ini... Usui-kun, iya kan?!"

"_Benar. Kenapa ponsel Ayuzawa ada pada anda?"_

"Ah, Misa-chan meninggalkan ponselnya sembarangan jadi aku memutuskan untuk memegangnya sementara. Lalu ada telepon dan karena kupikir mungkin darurat, jadi kuangkat." _Yah, tidak tepat seperti itu urutannya sih tapi intinya sama kan? _

"_Tumben sekali dia ceroboh seperti itu," _komentar Usui dengan nada geli. Satsuki terkikik mendengarnya.

"Benar, benar! Mungkin karena seseorang membuatnya tidak bisa konsentrasi malam ini, hm?" tanya Satsuki, jelas nada bicaranya terdengar agak menuduh, membuat Usui terdiam sejenak.

"_Apa dia kelihatan marah padaku?"_ tanya Usui cemas.

"Tidak... tapi kau kan tahu Misa-chan seperti apa. Dia tidak mau memperlihatkan pada orang lain saat dia bersusah hati. Ah, tapi kupikir dia tidak marah kok! Dia kelihatan... kecewa."

"_Kecewa?"_

"Iya. Dia berkali-kali melirik tas dan ponselnya saat ada waktu luang. Mungkin itu sebabnya ponselnya sampai tertinggal di meja dekat konter," Satsuki baru menyadari hal ini saat mengucapkannya.

"_Apa dia masih terlihat kecewa sekarang?"_

Satsuki melirik Misaki yang masih asyik mengobrol dengan kedua tamu perempuan di meja dekat jendela dan membuaka mulut kalau sekarang Misaki sudah baik-baik saja sebelum sebuah ide jahil muncul di benaknya.

"Yah, dia sudah tidak terlihat kecewa lagi sih. Berkat dua pelanggan yang datang belum lama tadi," ujarnya dengan nada polos. Di seberang sana lagi-lagi Usui terdiam.

"_Dua pelanggan?"_

"Iya! Tadi dua pelanggan baru saja datang agak membuat sedikit keributan (_sedikiiit sekali_, batin Satsuki) dan kebetulan Misaki yang mengantar mereka ke meja. Dan saat Misaki hampir saja terjatuh, salah satu dari mereka menangkapnya! _Gentleman _sekali!" pekik Satsuki dengan hebohnya. _Memang aksi yang Gentleman kok, tapi hanya saja yang melakukannya perempuan,_ tambahnya dalam hati.

"Dan karena Misa-chan terlihat lelah, aku mengizinkannya istirahat sebentar. Sekarang dia dan dua pelanggan itu sedang asyik ngobrol. Kelihatannya senang sekali tuh. Makanya, Usui-kun tidak usah cemas," ujarnya pura-pura polos. Nyaris saja dia tidak bisa menahan senyum merasakan kemarahan yang terpancar dari seberang telepon.

"_Manajer."_

"Ada apa, Usui-kun?"

"_Apa kedua orang itu... laki-laki?"_

Satsuki terpekik girang dalam hati memlihat pancingannya berhasil.

"Iya, dua orang laki-laki. Dua-duanya sangat tampan! Yang satu berambut hitam, yang satu agak terang. Mereka..."

Belum selesai dia bicara, telepon sudah ditutup.

Bukannya tersinggung, Satsuki malah nyengir lebar. _Nah Usui-kun, ayo cepat datang! Meninggalkan pacar di malam tahun baru itu tidak baik lho!_

_._

_._

_._

"Pantas saja aku merasa pernah melihat kalian! Ternyata kalian berdua artis, rupanya!"

Kyoko kelihatan malu-malu mendengar nada kagum dalam kata-kata Misaki barusan. "Kami hanya pendatang baru. Iya kan, Moko-san?"

"Yah, itu benar," jawab Kanae sambil mengaduk teh hijau tanpa gula yang baru saja dia pesan untuk membuatnya kelihatan sibuk sehingga Kyoko tidak memjejalinya parfait lagi.

"Tapi... untuk pendatang baru, kalian berdua sangat terkenal! Aku tidak terlalu sering nonton TV tapi wajah kalian selalu muncul di mana-mana! Di majalah yang di beli adik perempuanku dan sahabatku, Sakura, ada wawancara film terbaru Kotonami-san dengan Uesugi Hiou dan drama terbaru Mogami-san, Box R season 2," ujar Misaki yang merasa kagum berhadapan dengan dua bintang yang sedang naik daun. Dia tidak tertarik dengan dunia selebriti tapi dua gadis ini pengecualian. Dia menonton drama yang mereka bintangi tak sengaja saat sedang menginap di rumah Sakura dan langsung merasa akting mereka sangat hebat. Rasanya yang membuat mereka tidak dikenali sebagian besar orang saat ini adalah karena mereka memancarkan aura yang berbeda daripada saat sedang berakting. Itu saja menunjukkan betapa profesionalnya dua kenalan barunya ini.

"Sudahlah, jangan membicarakan hal itu lagi!" protes Kyoko yang wajahnya memerah karena malu. Kanae menghela napas melihat reaksi polos sahabatnya.

"Kau ini artis, Kyoko. Kau harus membiasakan diri mendengar pujian semacam itu," ujarnya serius.

"Tapi aku tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa, Moko-san!"

"Bilang saja 'terima kasih' sambil tersenyum. Ah, tapi Ayuzawa-san, kami menganggapmu teman baru kami, jadi aku merasa tidak enak juga kalau kita membicarakan hal seperti ini," ujar Kanae sambil tersenyum, membuat Misaki ikut tersipu.

"Maaf, Kotonami-san, Mogami-san..."

"Cukup Kyoko dan Kanae saja," potong Kanae buru-buru. Kyoko mengangguk-angguk setuju.

"Kalau begitu, cukup panggil aku Misaki juga... kalau kalian tidak keberatan."

"Tentu saja!"

Lalu mereka bertiga kembali tertawa bersama.

Karena asyik dengan pembicaraan mereka sendiri, mereka tidak menyadari ada dua orang yang baru saja memasuki kafe. Yang satu adalah seorang pria yang amat tinggi memakai jas coklat panjang, topi fedora, dan kacamata hitam. Yang seorang lagi seorang pria yang tak setinggi kawannya namun tetap saja tinggi, memakai jas ala orang kantoran dan kacamata. Dua orang ini sempat membuat para wanita di sana heboh karena mereka, bahkan di pria super tinggi yang setengah wajahnya tertutup, tak disangkal lagi sangat tampan.

Kedua orang ini menolak tawaran Subaru yang hendak mencarikan meja dengan alasan ada teman mereka di sana. Setelah Subaru, yang biasanya tenang, yang tumben-tumbennya terpukau pada apapun terutama kaum pria berjalan ke dapur dengan wajah bersemu merah padam, dua tamu ini berjalan ke meja yang sedang ditempati Kyoko, Kanae, dan Misaki.

Kyoko, yang pertama kali menyadari kedatangan kedua orang itu, ternganga menatap mereka. Kanae dan Misaki menoleh untuk melihat apa yang sedang dilihat Kyoko dan memasang ekspresi kaget yang serupa.

"Selamat malam, Mogami-san, Kotonami-san, dan nona... Ayuzawa Misaki? Kebetulan yang menyenangkan bertemu kalian di sini. Boleh kami ikut bergabung?" ujar Tsuruga Ren sambil tersenyum lembut dan menurunkan kacamata hitamnya sedikit. Di belakangnya, tentu saja, adalah Yukihito Yashiro, manajer sekaligus teman baiknya.

Ketiga gadis itu membeku di tempat duduk mereka saat sang aktor besar menyapa.

* * *

_**Author's note**__: Update chapter baru, akhirnya._

_Jujur aja tadinya gue ngepost ini cuma untuk menghindari writer's block gara-gara ga pernah ngepost, dan niatnya oneshoot, tapi kenapa jadi lebih dari dua chapter gini?_

_Yah, nantikan saja lanjutannya. Gue usahain gak selama abtara chapter 1 dan 2._

_Btw, darimana Ren tau nama Misaki? Dari nametag yang ada di seragam Misaki. Apa nametag itu beneran ada di seragam Maid Latte? Anggep aja ada, deh. Namanya juga fanfic, kan?_

_Anyway, please feel free to RnR!_


End file.
